Comatose
by Ayra Rider
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fight to survive in a world that they were both born into. In their 6th yr of Hogwarts they must learn to get a long and help each other with the tasks Voldemort has entrusted them to do. Can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This story is a love story about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and their struggle to survive in a dark world that they seem to be trapped in. In this story Hermione's father is a death eater and a half blood. I hope you like this story! Please read and respond about if you think I should continue this! I really think this story could be great if I have enough support! Without further a due, here's the story.**

**Chapter One**

The night was cold and dark; a thick fog covered the Malfoy Manor giving it a surreal look making it unbearably dreary. Lights from the manor shown through the outsized glass windows making the large house look like an old Victorian mansion from the eighteen hundreds. The ducks quacked as they swam in the large pond surrounded by the gardens around them. It was a beautiful dark place. The manor fit perfectly for its purpose tonight, a place for the Dark Lord to meet with his subjects, a meeting that had been planned for weeks.

Hermione Granger strode past the large gates next to her father. Their black hooded cloaks whipping past them as they followed the wide path toward the mansion of a house. She walked faithfully beside her father, her face showing no emotion. If however her face had matched her emotions, her face would be full of worry. But she kept it hidden knowing what these 'meetings' were like. She had to be strong or at least appear it, no matter how foolish she thought her father was for participating in this madness.

They strode together in silence, her father having a calm cold face, the one that seemed imprinted on since she could remember. He was a different man since her mother died a colder hard hearted type. But he did have a soft spot, and that was his daughter Hermione, and he did everything to keep that fact a secret. If the dark lord knew his growing attachment for his daughter, things could get bad for her. She was the only family that he had and he wasn't about to lose that. So he acted cold toward her. She knew that he cared for her in his own way.

"Don't speak unless spoken to," He said to her as they drew closer to the door, walking fast knowing the Dark Lord wouldn't appreciate them being late, "And don't-"

"Don't even breathe right?" Hermione said coldly, "Trust me I know the routine,"

He looked at her crossly, "I don't like how you take this lightly, you could get punished severely for even talking out of turn as we discussed,"

"Then why was I required to come?" She snapped, "I am not a death eater and if me speaking is so unfathomable why did he request I come,"

He looked away from her, "I don't know," He said becoming silent.

Hermione didn't like his response; it made her worry what the Dark Lord really wanted her here for. For more control over her father? Because it wouldn't work, he's had a lifetime of experience of not showing emotion. Hermione wouldn't let herself become a tool for the Voldemort either way.

They reached the large oak doors as the door flew open as soon as soon as Mr. Granger reached for the handle, revealing a disgusting man resembling a rat who Hermione despised. Wormtail. A fitting name for the short hairy man who always seemed to have a bad habit of eavesdropping on peoples conversations'.

"You're late," He snidely.

"And your making us even more so, step aside Wormtail," Her father said icily. Wormtail glared at them but none the less moved aside to let them pass into the marbled floor room.

They made their way quickly up the stairs to the west wing, Wormtail creeping behind them breathing heavily.

Her father didn't bother knocking as he opened the door without hesitating. Hermione took a deep breath knowing that this might turn out badly, and if it did, well this wouldn't be the first time. She reluctantly followed him into the large room that she had begun to become too familiar with.

The room was large with a massive candle lit chandelier that hung above them, it gave little light, the only true source of light was the moon light shinning through the beautiful windows. In the center of the room stood a long narrow familiar mahogany table that was full of men (and a few women), all turning sharply to see who had entered.

The group grew silent from their entrance. Her father stopped suddenly, waiting to be allowed into the meeting.

The largest chair was seated at the head of the table facing away from them. Hermione could only guess who was sitting in that seat, not needing any more conformation seeing the slithering snake hang over the chair.

Smoothly a long arm came into sight beckoning them forward.

"Granger," A chilling voice rang through the room, "Come in I was worried that you had lost your way,"

Her father instantly obeyed, walking toward the two empty seats seated right next to the Dark Lord to Hermione's annoyance. She disliked being so close to his all seeing pet snake, but she followed her father loyally as they sat down quickly, her father being the closer one to Voldemort.

"I am deeply sorry for our tardiness your grace, it shant happen again," My father said bowing his head respectfully to his Lord.

But his eyes did not even glance at her father as his dark black eyes fixed on Hermione.

She stared back for a moment, letting her eyes become emotionless and uncaring developing a pure hatred for the man, if you could even call him such. Her father nudged her grudgingly as she finally understood that he was waiting for an apology from her as well.

"I'm sorry my Lord," She said monotoned looking away from him.

Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her from another source other than Voldemort as she turned to see who else was poking their imposing, selfish eyes on her.

It was a handsome older looking Draco Malfoy.

He and Hermione shared a few things in common with one another, they both were an only child, and both had a death eater for a father but any farther than that they were complete opposites. His eyes were a dark grey color, one that Hermione couldn't help admitting but to be beautiful, no doubt that he got them from his flawless mother that sat willfully between him and his father who had not given a glance at Hermione or her father. Draco looked at her intensely, as though they had never met before.

"Wormtail," Voldemorts voice barked as Hermione's eyes finally ripped away from Draco's as she forced herself to look toward the floor, "Shut the door,"

She heard the shuffling from far away as she finally heard the doors shut.

It was silent for a moment as no one dare speak. Hermione looked down at her hands wishing that it would just be over and done already, the atmosphere felt like it was suffocating her.

Voldemort rose slowly from his seat looking at everyone individually before he spoke, "My loyal servants," His cold voice said floating through the air, "It's so good to see you all here and willing, I will need all of your help if we are to achieve what I know will be the future of the wizarding world."

The room was still, purely silent waiting for him to continue as he started to walk slowly, pacing around the table making everyone stiffen.

"I am growing stronger my friends. The wizarding world is falling apart right under the ministry of magic's nose," He paused for a moment stopping above Lucius's chair, "Even with your failure of recovering the prophecy from Harry Potter, a fifteen year old boy." He scoffed looking down at him, anger showing fiercely in his dark eyes.

"But that has not stopped us from gaining power… soon we shall have Hogwarts itself fall into our hands," He said grinning evily.

Hermione's stomach fell, panic entering her body. What was he planning? Her eyes instantly flickered to Draco, knowing that he too had attended there for school his whole life. She found that Draco had the same reaction. His body stiffened looking up at her too starring at her for a moment, his eyes finally showing a glimpse of emotion, something that looked like shock. But their eye contact was broken, being interrupted by a shrieking laugh that rung through the quiet room, a laugh that Hermione only recognized all to well.

"What is your plan My Lord I beg of you please tell us," Bellatrix Lastrange said looking adoringly up at him.

Voldemort only shook his head, "All in good time Lastrange. I cannot let another mistake like our previous visit to the ministry happen again,"

"I have given you all your assignments and I expect them to be fulfilled to the best of your ability, and if you do not or decide you cannot fulfill them…" He drifted off, "Don't except mercy from me, you may leave."

That was it? Hermione's heart lifted ready to leave this dreadful place and to get away from the company especially.

"Except Bruce Granger and his daughter," He said looking at Hermione once again.

Hermione's heart suddenly plummeted again being careful not to show it on her face. What did he want with them now? Hadn't they done enough for him, she had almost lost her father to Azkaban for a ridiculous mission. Any slip up that the ministry had, any evidence to put against her father and they would surly punish him. Severely.

"And you too Lucius," The Dark Lord said icily, "Do join us for our visit?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at Voldemort solemnly as if expecting to be asked to stay behind. Draco on the other hand paled and looked like how Hermione felt. Narissa Malfoy looked like she was about to burst from rage and tears at the same time but said nothing bowing her head down and kept her eyes locked to the ground.

One by one the others left the room, paying their respects to their Lord as they did so. She could feel Hermione's father tense up, his breathing becoming deep and ragged. He stood shaking a few death eaters' hands as the exited, some giving him sympathetic looks, others giving him an evil grin wondering what it was that was going too happened to them. Things didn't look good.

Finally the last one came to bow before Voldemort, Snape.

"Severus," Voldemort said as if greeting an old friend, "Please would you join us?" He asked as if Snape had a choice.

Snape nodded curtly inclining his head once again, "Of course my Lord," He backed away from the table choosing to stand in the corner blending into the distance.

Finally Voldemort turned back to Hermione and her father.

"Bruce," He started, "My friend…You have proven very useful to me over these years. Every time I have called you you are immediately by my side. My most loyal servant apart from Severus, never once failing a task that I have asked you to do. Even at the risk of being put into Azkaban, and even the death of your wife. You have be ever loyal,"

Hermione's heart sickened at the mention of her mother, what did he know of there losses, she fumed in silence making sure to keep her hatred masked.

Hermione's father bowed to him, "Thank you my Lord, your praise is all I ask for," He said.

"I have decided to reward you," He said a cold smile creeping onto his dead lips, "Or more, your daughter,"

Her father stood in shock his whole body becoming stiff suddenly.

"My Lord?" He questioned.

Hermione felt sick. This wasn't how she thought this was going to go at all. She couldn't help but show her confusion on her face, what did he mean _reward _her? She could feel the Malfoy family have the same confusion on their faces.

"I have decided that I need to start thinking more toward the future, this world that I will create needs to have a powerful young wizard to help me in my rule. Help me to conquer the wizarding world that will be mine in less than a years time, one that will preside at Hogwarts," He said, his eyes solely resting on Hermione, "I have decided that I need to have an apprentice at my side when I claim the world,"

"You, Hermione Granger are going to be my apprentice," He said looking at her.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No _her mind instantly wanted to say; no way could she serve a horrible man like him. He had no feelings for any one in this room and he knew it, we could all die and be replaced without a second regret from the Dark Lord. No, she didn't want this, she just simply couldn't.

Her father had to speak for Hermione, "You… You wish for my daughter to serve you as your apprentice?"

The Dark Lord nodded his eyes waiting for a response from Hermione, "You have been awfully quiet Hermione," He said his eyes narrowing; "Do you not see this as an honor?"  
Hermione swallowed her throat dry and coarse, "I am humbled my Lord, I am, but I do not think myself worthy enough to be given such a privilege," She said trying to find a way out, she didn't want to be apart of this.

He smiled unnervingly at her, "I have heard of your high academic schooling from Hogwarts Mrs. Granger. You were started school a year early in order to expand your abilities; you come from a long line of purebloods and from a long line of loyal Death eaters. I hear that you are especially gifted in the Dark Arts. Is this not true?"

Hermione nodded shaking feeling scared all of a sudden, "Yes," She answered simply.

"Then my decision remains final," He said looking into her eyes piercing hers, "Will you agree to be my apprentice?"

Hermione stood silent not able to speak. _No _her mind screamed she didn't want this; she _didn't _want to become a murder. But what of the danger she would put on her and her father? Was there even an option for her to say no? He would kill her in the night if she refused. He would see it as a lack of un loyalty and weakness. He wouldn't let her live without a punishment. There wasn't a way to refuse him.

But what if she said yes? There wouldn't be any way that she could avoid becoming a death eater. She would become one of them, using her unique powers to be used to harm and instill fear in others. Something she promised herself she would never allow.

She looked around for a moment glancing at her father. He looked more worried than she had ever seen him in his life, his face was still hard but his soft eyes gave him away. She knew that he was telling her that she would have to do this. He looked away from her bowing his head waiting for her decision.

She looked to a pair of eyes dark silver eyes. Draco looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, not being able to take his eyes off of her. He shook his head once, as if telling her to say no, pleading with her to say no. His parents didn't make eye contact with her but she could feel the empathy from Draco's mom as she silently shook her head, unbelieving that such a young girl was being brought into this yet again.

Hermione with all of her heart wanted to refuse. Every part in her body was shaking with uncertainty. But what choice did she have...

She finally looked to the Dark Lord, knowing that his patience wouldn't last long. He knew that she would have to follow him willingly to be of any use to him.

"I accept my Lord," She whispered looking at him with the confidence that was fake, but he didn't seem to notice, Hermione was a good liar.

An evil smile crept onto his face, "Good, I knew I could count on you,"

"Snape," Voldemort called his eyes still resting on Hermione, she wished he would look away.

"Yes your grace?" Snape said stepping forward out of his hiding place, making Ember forget that he was in the room.

"Hermione will be enrolling to finish her last two years of schooling… at Hogwarts," He said smirking slightly, "Severus, you will make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble while she is their if anyone happens to find out about her duties to me,"

"Of course my Lord," Snape said bowing, surprise showing somewhat on his face.

"Draco tends there you must know," The Dark Lord said finally switching his glance over to him, Malfoy immediately tensed, "Which comes to why I have asked you to stay with us Lucius,"

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed, "You have much to make up for Lucius, I trust you know this already?"

Lucius nodded his head bowing in respect, annoyance flickering on his face, "Of course my Lord, anything you ask and I shall not waver this time."

Voldemort smiled unnervingly.

"Then you will see this task with the utmost respect. I am in need of your son to do two things at Hogwarts," He said darkly.

Hermione's eyes flickered to Draco again studying his reaction. His face was as cold and emotionless as ever, his mother on the other hand was an open book, her face flooded with fear.

"Draco, Hermione is your charge along with Severus to watch over," He said snidely toward him, "You are the only one who will be able to keep watch of her while at school. If so much as a hair on her head is hurt in her stay at Hogwarts you will find one of the unforgivable curses upon you before you can blink,"

Hermione eyes widened at his threat, why did he care so much for her protection? Her eyes met Draco's for a moment as his eyes still remained emotionless.

He nodded, "I will my Lord,"

He glared at him, "Yes you will,"

Voldemort turned back to Lucius, "There is one more thing I will need your soon to do which will _not _be spoken out of this room do you hear me?" His voice becoming venomous. He looked at each of us in turn burning a hole through each of the Malfoy's until they had all said yes my Lord.

"Yes my lord," Narissa squeaked her voice cracking. The Dark Lord didn't care; Hermione however cringed at the pain in her voice.

Voldemort turned back to Hermione and her father and Severus.

"You may be excused," He said his face growing softer; "I wish you luck during your school year Hermione. Bruce," He said looking at him strictly, "Do anything rash or reckless and I will _personally_ come visit you,"

Her father nodded understanding what he had meant.

"But before you go, be sure to visit Wormtail on your way out," Voldemort said smirking looking directly at Hermione that made her shiver in discomfort, "He will give you the dark mark to assure your loyalty,"

Hermione's heart fell twenty stories. _No please no._

"I assure you my Lord that isn't necessary to assure my loyalty to you," She pleaded before thinking.

Voldemort glared at her, "Than there is no worry to have it, It is an honor Granger that you _will _accept,"

Hermione took in a deep breathe, "Yes my Lord,"

He nodded looking pleased enough, "Now go I have other things to do,"

Bruce and Hermione bowed respect fully to the Dark Lord preparing to leave. Hermione threw one last glance at Draco, her eyes seeming to always drift to him. He was starring at her to, his eyes looking pained.

Hermione tore her eyes away from his and fled to room quickly walking fast behind her father. The large doors opened automatically as if there was some invisible string pulling it open for them. They left down the long hallway walking quickly, hearing the door slam behind them.

Hermione looked up finally forcing back the tears that were pricking at her eyes threatening to come out.

She saw a man standing in the middle of the corridor as if waiting for their arrival. The small man rat like man was just who she had feared, Wormtail. Hermione automatically stopped in her tracks; her feet froze to the ground unable to move.

He smiled at her evilly, "Your turn,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for those that reviewed! I love getting feed back on stories so thank you two so much! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like this one too.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stood on the platform of nine and three quarters waiting for her mistress to stop bickering at her and let her just get on the train. Her father wasn't able to see her off to Hogwarts surprise, surprise. Hermione didn't mind, or at least she only told herself that to keep her true emotions below the surface.

"Are you sure you have everything?" She asked worriedly, "Books? Quills? Clothes? Where's that darn owl of yours Newel?"

Hermione held up her owl's cage that was right in her hand that contained her small black owl.

"She's right here Grace, will you stop worrying, we haven't forgotten anything," She said with a small smile giving her a hug for at least the tenth time.

"Oh alright I suppose I should let you go," She said squeezing her body tightly into her bigger one, "Now if you do notice we forgot to pack something, all you have to do is owl me and I will-"

Hermione cut her off as the train station horn blew, "Grace I promise I haven't forgotten anything and I promise to write but will you please let me go I'm going to miss the train!" She said smiling as she let her go grabbing her suit case running toward the barely moving train.

"Ok Hermione dear be safe! Do your best in your school work, and stay away from boys!" She said as she got teary eyed.

Hermione jumped onto the moving train as she smiled back at her.

"Don't worry I love you too!" She said as she waved one last time to her mistress that was slowly getting smaller and smaller by the second.

Hermione watched her until Grace was long out of sight, finally realizing how much she meant to her. She would miss her kind and caring words. Grace always did her best to keep Hermione a normal girl, even with a father like her own. Grace new all their family secrets… even the secrets Hermione regretted.

Over the summer, ever since the 'meeting,' Hermione had tried her best to keep her emotions under control. But underneath her mask… let's just say her father had no idea the pain she was going through. Hermione felt broken, forced to serve the dark lord until her dying day. But she couldn't tell him that, even if she did it wouldn't change anything. He didn't know that she cried herself to sleep every night…

Her hand went and clutched her left arm… the one that was now forever scared with a curse. She went under her robes and felt the dark mark leaving its scar on her permanently.

Hermione suddenly felt a nip at her fingers from the small black owl beaming up at her. She smiled a sad smile at him, "This is going to be a long year newy,"

She gave a loud sigh as she finally made herself go find a compartment that was sure to be filled with all of her excited buzzing classmates. She wished she could be so glad to come back to all of this as they were. But she was glad to be back for one reason; she wouldn't be forced to see the Dark lord until the school year was over. Thank her lucky stars that Voldemort didn't want anyone to find out that she was his apprentice yet.

She shivered at the thought.

"Hermione?" A voice called to her making her head snap up out of her gaze.

She knew that voice all to well, it was Blaise Zabini.

He came walking up to her as she took the time to observe him for a moment. He was defiantly attractive to say the least. His tan skin was perfectly sun kissed as his black hair lay perfectly on his head making it a contrast from his bright green eyes. He was slightly taller than Hermione and had gotten more fit over the break. He had indeed grown up over the summer.

"There you are I was starting to wonder if you were even _going_ to ride the train," He said giving her a small smile.

She forced a smile back, "No Grace just had to make sure that I would be alright, you know how she gets."

Hermione went to walk past him to there usual compartment when Blaise stopped her putting his hands on each shoulder.

"Can I talk to you before we join the others?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Hermione instantly knew what he wanted to talk about. She stayed silent for a moment mentally preparing her self for another conversation that she knew wouldn't go well.

"Blaise if it's about us I you know I can't-" She began but he cut off.

"No Hermione hear me out," He said handsomely his green eyes pleading for her to just listen, "I know that you were just being honest when you said that you couldn't be in a relationship right now, and I respect you for that," He said his voice growing soft, "But I'm not going to say that I don't have feelings for you anymore because I do. But I want you to know that I'm still here if you change your mind,"

Hermione felt her heart sink. She knew that she had hurt him and it wasn't her intention to make him feel that he wasn't good enough for her. Because he in fact was a better person than most of the people she'd ever known. But she didn't have those feelings for him, he was her best friend and if he found out what she had to do… he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"Blaise I'm not trying to hurt you, but I can't lie to you either…I'm just not ready for that," She said hoping he would understand.

He remained silent for a moment studying her.

"I just want you to know that I'm still here for you as a friend… and maybe even something more if you changed your mind," He said caringly.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Blaise," She said quietly meaning it.

He suddenly leaned in dangerously close to her as she caught her breath hoping he wasn't going to do what she thought he was. But he passed her lips and kissed her cheek instead.

"You look great by the way," He said giving her a crooked smile.

"Thank you," She said smiling feeling her insides squirm.

He gave her a big grin, "I was talking to Newel."

Hermione's jaw dropped with a big grin smacking him teasingly on the shoulders.

They made there way to the Slytherin compartment that they usually sat in. Blaise told her about his summer, and she told him about hers…well what she could of it, leaving some obvious things out.

She was telling him about her trip to the America's when she accidently bumped into a brown haired boy.

"Ouch!" He said as he bounced off of her into the wall.

Hermione on the other hand didn't have that great of balance, and before she knew it, her butt had fallen not so gracefully to the floor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't even looking where I was going," He said worriedly.

She looked up to tell him that it was alright when she caught sight of who it was that was holding his hand out to her smiling slightly. It was Harry Potter.

He was always nice to Hermione; they really hadn't gotten to know each other until they were in third year though when they were paired as potions partners. They weren't best friends but at least they could get along, actually they got along quite well, she even found herself laughing sometimes. She found that if they weren't supposed to be enemies… they could probably be good friends.

She smiled back up at him reaching out to take his hand, "Thank yo-" She said but she was cut off by someone whacking his hand away.

It was Malfoy.

Hermione's stomach fell. This could never be good; Malfoy and Potter always seemed to bring out the worst in each other… even though Hermione couldn't blame them for never getting along. She knew how Malfoy felt, how would you like it if Harry was the only reason for Voldemorts anger at his subjects? How Harry Potter's survival has made his dad only come to bad terms with Voldemort? Heck the dark lord couldn't kill Harry for sixteen years now and he expected others to have better luck? Especially after that fiasco at the ministry last year…

He slapped Harry's hand away helping/lifting Hermione up with his own hand glaring at Harry.

"Don't you have better things to do than to push an innocent girl over Potter?" He said snidely looking him up and down.

"Malfoy don't," Hermione said pleading with him not to take this 'protect Hermione' thing out of hand.

Malfoy's eyes turned to her coldly.

"It was an accident," She said whispered not wanting to cause trouble.

"Yeah if anything it was Granger who ran into Harry!" A red haired boy stated angrily. Hermione recognized him as Ron Weasely, the friend who always seemed to be at Harry's side... she envied them a lot for their close and loyal friendship they had.

Malfoy looked at him with fierce eyes, "Any gentleman let's a lady pass before they go taking up the whole isle Weasel, or did your pig for a mother not teach you any manners,"

Weasely made a sudden move forward but Potter held him back. Blaise did the same to Malfoy.

"Don't," Potter warned Weasely hoping he would just let it go.

"Come on let's get out of here," Malfoy said after a tense moment of silence, "I've been around enough filth today," He said coldly as he grabbed Hermione's hand leading her away toward their compartment down the opposite end of the train.

Hermione and Blaise followed him saying nothing knowing that if they said anything it would just make it worse. Hermione threw Harry a sorry glance as she had no choice but to follow Malfoy and Blaise toward their seats.

They were silent for a moment until they were out of hearing in an empty hallway.

"Let go Malfoy," She said looking down at her hand.

He didn't say anything, not bothering to give her a second glance. He only held onto her hand tighter.

She sighed impatiently as she ripped her hand out of his.

"What the heck is wrong with you lately?" She snapped stopping to face him, his face was covered with anger.

"I have to baby sit a smart ass girl that's what," He said coldly his eyes meeting hers.

"Draco," Blaise said coldly Hermione and Malfoy looked at him; he usually never sounded this cold, "Calm down,"

His eyes narrowed at him burning through his skull.

"Blaise can you give us a few minutes? We'll catch up soon I promise," Hermione said giving him 'don't ask' look.

Blaise hesitated for a moment wondering if he should leave Hermione with Malfoy, he didn't know what it was but something was off about Malfoy lately.

But he finally nodded giving Malfoy a strict look, "I'll be waiting in the compartment with the others not to far away,"

He gave Hermione one last glance as he walked away from them quickly.

Hermione watched him go for a moment, wondering sometimes if she was crazy saying no to a relationship with him.

"What did you want to talk about Granger?" Malfoy's cold voice brought her brown ones back to his light blue grey ones.

Hermione lowered her voice looking over each of her shoulders to make sure that no one was in hearing range.

"What's going on with you seriously?" She whispered harshly her eyes narrowing at him, "I know that you're supposed to watch out for me but me accidently running into Potter is _not _something that was that serious-" She scolded but Malfoy cut her off.

"How do you know what's serious Granger?" Malfoy cut her off cornering her to the wall so that her back was all the way up against it, "I don't know about you, but I'm not taking anymore chances. If I mess things up this year it's going to be _my _family who pays for it not yours," He said as he looked her up and down, "But I guess that's hard to understand with the special treatment you get."

She took a step closer to him so that they were face to face.

"You think I want this?" She whispered dangerously venomous, "Cause if you want it go ahead and take it,"

Those words seemed to finally get through to Malfoy as his face softened slightly.

"That makes two of us…" His cold voice drifting off.

Hermione face instantly grew into her mask; she couldn't let Malfoy know that she didn't want this. He just might be mean enough to let it slip to his father who would surely tell Voldemort, and he wouldn't be happy to hear about her second thoughts.

Hermione looked at him sadly for a moment and then looked away from his eyes watching a group of giggling girls walk past them laughing freely. She glared at them as they passed.

"I do what I must," She said, "If this is what it takes, fine,"

Although Malfoy didn't seem to buy it.

"You and me might be more alike than I thought Granger," He said almost so quietly Hermione almost missed it.

She gave him a confused look.

He looked at her for a small moment letting life and emotion finally enter his eyes. They were full of worry and drooping from lack of sleep. But the next second his eyes were back to the cold masked ones he had just been wearing before.

Malfoy gave a loud sigh and walked away from her to walk to their compartment.

Hermione stood there for a moment watching him walk away wondering what had happened to him over the summer. It seemed like he walking with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She was starting to wonder if the Dark Lord threatened him for more than if she just got hurt or someone found out about her duties. But the question she really wanted to ask was what was his other task? What did they talk about after she left and her father left? But she knew that she couldn't ask him. He was forbidden to talk about it.

She pushed her thoughts aside and followed him from afar back to their compartment; she took a deep breath getting ready for the fire works.

She and Malfoy opened the compartment door as a burst of laughter rang in her ears the second they opened it. Crabbe and Goyle sat on one side of the compartment as and Blaise, Pansy and Anistoria sat on the other.

"Drake!" Pansy said with a flirty smile on her face sliding over for him to sit by her, "Come sit here I saved you a seat,"

Malfoy didn't return the smile but sat down by her none the less not wanting to argue.

Pansy glared at Hermione as she entered looking her up and down. Hermione took the empty window seat next to Crabbe and Goyle. They weren't her favorite company sometimes, but they were better than Pansy and Anistoria.

Blaise sat across from her as he gave her a small smile rolling his eyes at Pansy, "It's about time, these two have been driving me insane for five out of the five minutes I've been in here," He said looking out the window as Pansy and Anistoria didn't hear, to consumed in their conversation to notice.

"That's why you bring this," She said getting out her iPod.

He gave her a funny look, "What the heck is that?"

Hermione smiled, "It's a muggle thing,"

He rolled his eyes, "Honestly Hermione sometimes I wonder about you and your fascination with those kind of things,"

"I happen to think its genius," She said defensively, "It plays music through these," She said holding up the head phones.

He picked it up with two fingers like it was something disgusting. He then let go of it letting the wire fall in her lap.

"You're weird," He said shaking his head a small smile playing at his lips.

Hermione shrugged, "It's a curse,"

"So Drake," Pansy said loudly making sure everyone heard them, "How was your summer? I didn't hear from you from the two letters I sent you,"

Draco looked at her lazily, "My summer was just like any other summer, and I chose not to respond to your letters," He said.

Pansy chose to ignore this, "Its ok Draco I know you get super busy with all your things you have to do," She said sympathetically.

Hermione snorted out loud from her stupidity. Couldn't she see that he had no interest?

Pansy's dark eyes snapped to her, "What happened to you this summer Hermione? I heard from my father that you were invited to the meeting in July you must have felt _so_ privileged," She said sarcastically keeping her voice light and very fake.

"Not here Pansy, don't make a fool out of yourself," Blaise said, "You want all of Hogwarts to know about it?" He said snidely, sharing Hermione's dislike for the girl.

"Oh calm down Blaise no one can hear us in here," Anastoria said in Pansy's defense.

"Speaking of things we shouldn't be talking about, Draco what happened at the death eaters meeting? Dad wouldn't talk about it much, I've been dying to know," Crabbe asked.

Everyone went silent waiting for Draco's spill.

Hermione's mind went back to that cold night where life seemed non existent. She shivered remembering the misty Malfoy Manor in the darkness. She felt her stomach drop as she was once again reminded of what she had to become… and the only one in this room that knew what Malfoy. Would he tell them what happened?

"Your right we shouldn't be talking about that," Malfoy said darkly.

"Oh come on Draco I never get to know what's going on," Pansy said pouting.

"Maybe there's a reason why blabber mouth," Hermione said glaring.

Pansy pretended not to hear her looking strictly at Draco, "Well?"

Draco looked at her then to Crabbe and Goyle his eyes emotionless, "He gave out our duties that was it," He said looking away from them.

"No punishment for messing up at the Ministry?" Goyle asked, "Boy that was lucky for you wasn't it? I was sure that he would do something to punish your family,"

Draco's eyes darkened his temper obviously boiling to its peak, "Yeah since it wasn't just my dad that messed up at the ministry, your dad was there to along with everyone else's parents in this room."

Everyone went silent knowing what he was getting at. Hermione made sure not to make eye contact with anyone, fearing that she might give herself away. He made a valid point. Voldemort just chose to blame it on Lucius making it his responsibility. She could understand Malfoy's anger…

"So that's it then?" Pansy said clearly disappointed.

Malfoy glared at her, "Ask Granger if you don't believe me,"

Pansy's piercing eyes went on Hermione along with everyone else's.

Hermione slide on her mask giving Pansy a strict look, "It's just as Malfoy said. Besides Pansy if you or Crabbe were supposed to know what went on in the meeting I'm sure you would have been asked to come. So don't ask about it again unless you want to ask the dark lord yourself," She said making it a final statement.

Pansy looked liked she had gotten slapped in the face, she was about to retort when Malfoy cut in.

"That goes for everyone," Malfoy said looking at Crabbe, Goyle, Anistoria and Blaise, "Don't ask again," He said coldly.

"You're taking Granger's side? What the heck is wrong with you lately Draco?" Pansy screeched at him, "First you didn't write over the summer, you never showed up to get our stuff together at Diegon Ally, and heck you didn't even let your close friends see you. And now you refuse to even talk to me about what's going on!" She fumed.

Malfoy stood up quickly glaring down at her hard, "Drop it Pansy. You wonder why people never like to talk to you. It's because you're the most freakin nosy, self centered, ignorant girl that has ever walked through the walls at Hogwarts," He said.

Pansy eyes popped out of her sockets at his words shocked.

With that said Malfoy quickly walked to the door, sliding compartment door roughly open not bothering to be quiet. He, without another glance at anyone, slammed the door loudly making Hermione jump as Pansy's face fumed red.

"What's happened to him," Blaise stated shaking his head, "He's never been like this; he didn't even try picking on the first years when we walked passed,"

"Who knows what happened to him this summer," Crabbe said after a moment going back to his treat box that he had stashed away in his bag.

Hermione remained quiet as Pansy started to fume to Anistoria about her problems with Malfoy. She looked out the window thinking about how long of a school year this would be… And how she was going to get through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers sorry for the long wait! Here's then next Chapter I hope you enjoy it. A special thanks to those that reviewed!**

Chapter 3

They couldn't have arrived at Hogwarts at a more perfect time. Hermione was close to practically murdering Pansy and Anistoria for how annoying and nosy they were. They kept pestering Hermione on her looks and telling her what she should do different with her hair 'only trying to help.' But Blaise immediately cut them off saying that Hermione looked prettier than both of them combined and to get tips from her instead of the other way around. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Blaise's generosity. Anistoria hated Hermione for Blaise's attraction toward her and not Anistoria.

Needless to say Hermione was glad to see her home come into view, A view that would be her last first time of seeing Hogwarts. She reminisced her previous years here and how much fun they had been, how much pain there had been, and most importantly how much she had learned. Things she learned not just through school, but about her friends and most importantly, she learned about herself. Underneath the hard thick shell she put around herself… she really was just vulnerable.

"Granger," A voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione jumped at the handsome voice as she scowled at Malfoy.

"Scare you?" He asked smirking.

"Only from seeing your face," Hermione bit back making her way through the crowded hallway to get away from him.

"Geez someone's touchy," He said keeping up with her easily.

"At least you were able to get away from thing one and thing two," Hermione said narrowing her eyes, "Honestly Malfoy I don't know you can stand to be around her let alone date her,"

"Something I plan on changing," Malfoy said dryly as she and Malfoy caught up to Blaise.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked curious as Pansy made her way in between him and Hermione. Pansy gave Hermione a small shove with her shoulder so that Hermione accidently bumped into Blaise.

"Already throwing yourself on me huh Hermione?" He said with a gorgeous smile putting his arm around her playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she smiled looking over at Malfoy and Pansy listing in on their conversation.

"What was that suppose to mean?" She asked, "_Something I plan on changing_?" She said hotly, her eyes piercing into his for a response.

Malfoy had had enough of her as he stopped walking and turned sharply to her, "Look Pansy I tried to do this the nice way but it looks like I'm going to have to embarrass you once again in front of are friends. I don't like you anymore ok? I've tried to make that as clear as possible but it's not getting through to your head so let me put it plainly to you. We. Are. over."

Everyone around them stood silent as tension filled the air. No one ever thought the day would come when Malfoy and Pansy would break up. Hermione, Ansitoria, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle stood watching them in shock not able to tare their eyes away.

Pansy took a step back from him shock spreading over her face. She was speechless for the first time in her life.

"You're…You mean to say you're breaking up with me?" She said her voice very high pitched her face growing hard.

Malfoy didn't seem to have the least bit of sympathy for her, "Yes to put it bluntly, I am breaking up with you,"

Pansy looked like she had been hit in the face, "You don't mean that-"

"Get over me," Malfoy said cutting her off, "Find yourself a guy that actually likes you and treats you better. You really shouldn't have put up with me as long as you did," He said with a voice that was as cold as ice his face emotionless, "We. Are. Done,"

Pansy's eyes started to fill with tears as she suddenly slapped Malfoy on the face.

"Fine, you know what fine," She said harshly, "But don't except me to be waiting around for you when you come to your senses! I'm the _only _one who would have put up with you! No one will ever love you Draco and you want to know why? Because you won't _let _people. You Draco are nothing but a blonde, rich, spoiled, pureblooded bastard!"

With that Pansy turned on her hills and fought her way through the crowd and left Malfoy standing their still with an emotionless face. Anistoria immediately went after Pansy as she shoved Malfoy hard in the shoulder before running after her.

The crowded hallway was dead silent as everyone watched to see how Malfoy would react. He did nothing, he didn't move he didn't say or do anything; he just stood their looking into space.

"You lot all better be gone by the time I count to three," Malfoy said suddenly through the silence as the on lookers did nothing to move.

"One…," He started icily throwing daggers with his eyes.

Everyone seemed to snap out of it as they quickly obeyed running off in every sort of direction to get to the great hall for the opening feast.

Hermione and Blaise stayed put as the students dispersed going back to their boring lives. Hermione looked at Malfoy wondering what on earth was going through his head.

"Malfoy," Blaise said moving closer to him, "You ok?" He said moving to put his arm on his shoulder.

But Malfoy pulled away, "I'm fine," He said coldly, "I'm skipping the stupid feast,"

And with out another word Malfoy stalked away from the both of them, taking long strides shoving poor innocent students that got in his way.

Hermione watched him leave as she felt a pang of sympathy for Malfoy. He walked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he was really starting to worry her.

"Why does he always do that?" Hermione asked rhetorically looking at Blaise sadly.

Blaise gave a loud sigh pausing for a moment.

"Come on… lets leave him alone for now," He said putting his arm around her leading her to the great hall as Hermione heard the echoing steps of Malfoy fad away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day the Great Hall was once again, filled with students eating breakfast excited to go to their first classes of the year. Hermione however found it hard to even be here this year. When was she ever going to use her schooling to get a career? She would be forced to serve the dark lord until she died, she wouldn't need a job, and so what motivation was there in school?

_How about school is your last year of freedom to be with your friends? _A voice whispered in her head.

Hermione had hardly touched her food as she played with her eggs with her fork. These never ending negative thoughts roamed her mind unable to get ride of them. How was she going to survive this year?

"Hermione hello you in there?" Blaise asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking," She said quickly brushing her thoughts away.

He looked at her with caring eyes as she looked away from him. She didn't like how easily he could read her, it was like any thought she had he was always the one to notice. It scared her; he was going to find out on his own what she was…eventually.

"You ready to go?" He said putting his fork down as the gang stood up to leave.

Hermione nodded eager to get to their first class, "Yeah let's go," She said forcing a fake smile.

They all made their way to the dungeons for potions as they all laughed at joked. She forced herself to try to participate in their tedious conversations they had but her mind couldn't help but wander when they brought up Quidditch. Hermione's mind seemed to drift off a little wondering what in the world this year would be like. Would it be like this forever? How there seemed no sense in trying to achieve anything any more?

They made it to their potions class as they all took their middle back seats that the other students had left open, knowing full well the beating they would get if they sat in them.

They sat in silence for a moment as Hermione finally noticed why it had been so quite between the lot.

She leaned over to Blaise.

"Where's Parkinson?" She whispered.

"Anistoria said that she wouldn't get out of bed," Blaise said rolling his eyes, "Honestly the girl saw it coming yet she's still acting as if something could have happened between the two,"

Hermione nodded, "And Malfoy?"

Blaise shrugged, "He said he would be here, he just said he didn't want breakfast,"

But before she could respond Professor Slughorn came through the door making the class go silent. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said in a kind voice, "Lost my trunk on the train ride over, only just received it this morning,"

"Yeah I think he lost something else too," Crabbe snickered under his breath as Blaise and Goyle smirked.

Class was dull for Hermione, which was unnerving because usually she loved it. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered going to class when she could read and remember the material. But then she took one look at her friends and she remembered why she came back to her last year of Hogwarts.

They sat in silence except for Anistoria trying to win Blaise's attention by flirting with him about who knows what. Hermione didn't bother to listen to her.

She looked at the empty seat beside her that was meant for Malfoy. She wondered where he was. He seemed so content on keeping an eye on her and now he's not even here for their first day of classes.

As if he knew what she was thinking the door creaked open quietly revealing a tired looking, Draco Malfoy.

Professor Slughorn stopped as he turned to see who had entered, his face grew sour.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor," Malfoy said unemotionally clearly not sorry at all, but Slughorn didn't seem to notice.

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy we all have seemed to have a late start this morning. Take a seat," He said waving him off as he went back to facing the board continuing his lecture.

Malfoy didn't need another word as he made his way over to their table sliding into the seat next to Hermione.

He got out his parchment and quill as if getting ready to take notes but he did nothing else to look like he was participating. His eyes only starring into space. He didn't even bother to even spare a glance at Hermione or Blaise.

Hermione didn't bother to say anything to him as he did so. She was in her own thoughts wondering if she should be better at paying attention. She was expected to get perfect marks to make sure that she was doing her duty as Lord Voldemorts apprentice, learning everything she could so that when she was put in a dangerous situation she would know what to do. To prove that she was good enough.

She clenched her teeth together. What a fool she was.

Hermione decided to make a promise to herself that she would stay the best in her class, making sure that she wouldn't cause anything bad to happen to her father. If she did what was asked of her, then just _maybe _she could get out of this alive.

"Granger," Malfoy whispered.

Hermione's head snapped towards him, "What?" She whispered back.

"What happened to your hand?" He said glaring down at it.

"I accidently slammed the compartment door on it on the train," She said looking down at her bruised hand, "It was just a scratch,"

Malfoy let out a sigh and glared into space, "Your clumsy you know that,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Malfoy,"

They let there conversation drop as Professor Slughorn gave them a narrowing eye look that seemed to say _stop talking or I'll embarrassed you in front of the whole class._

The rest of class went slow as Hermione concentrated intently on the lecture. Making sure to take notes on anything she thought could be important, raising her hand when she knew the answer to a question. She was going to stick to her promise to herself even if it killed her inside.

"Alright class I want you to read chapter one and two for next time because we will be doing an activity on it so I want everyone's participation, you may leave," Slughorn said as he wiped his hand clean of chalk on his nice coat.

They all got up to go to their next class when Blaise finally spoke.

"Where were you?" He asked Malfoy looking at him curious.

Malfoy looked at him lazily, "I was just running late Blaise I'm here now alright," He snapped coldly.

He didn't say another word as he pushed past him stalking away to their next class as Anistoria's eyes threw daggers at him as he passed her.

Blaise looked at Hermione, she shrugged.

"He's touchy this morning," He said glaring at him.

"Don't worry it's probably just cause of what happened with Parkinson," Hermione said.

"Yeah… I can relate to that," He said looking at Hermione sadly.

Hermione's stomach did a flip flop inside. Her eyes looked downward.

"Blaise I can't help-" She started to say but Blaise cut her off.

"Not now Hermione," He said giving her a small sad smile as gestured for them to walk to their next class.

Hermione followed him as she gave a loud sigh. This was going to be a _long _year.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The first two weeks of school seemed to be only a repeat of the pervious day. They dragged on as though it had already been two _months _instead of two weeks. Days seemed to blend together and now she wasn't sure what she had expected this year to be like. Did she expect it to be all fun and games? Did she expect to have some great experience that would help her through this year? Granted she did keep to herself. She had barely said more than ten words to her friends the whole time. Parkinson got over moping in her room and was now regularly attending _everything, _assured by Anistoria that if Pansy showed off what 'Draco would be missing' then he would come crawling back. Hermione didn't believe any of it, but she wasn't about to tell that to thing one and thing two.

Malfoy had been even more closed off than Hermione; she had only seen him four times these past two weeks. He was always gone, disappearing whenever they would turn a corner, he wasn't one you enjoyed being around and it was making Hermione curious. Why would he want to be alone so much? Where did he sneak off to?

But Hermione hadn't thought much else about it, being too enveloped in her own problems right now to even notice anything else really.

Hermione was going insane, it was official.

She now sat in front of the fire place in the sparsely filled Slytherin common room staring into the orange and yellow flames. What was going on with her? Voldemorts face seemed to pierce her memory every where she went. Always being reminded of what she was to become, what she was _forced_ to become, it was starting to drain her more and more every day. What if she couldn't do it? What if she was less than he expected her to be and killed her father and herself anyways? There were so many questions and worry's running through her mind she didn't even notice that the room was now empty except for Blaise walking towards her.

"Hermione?" Blaise said making Hermione jump.

"Oh hi Blaise I didn't see you," She said giving him a fake small smile.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said plainly.

He looked at her giving her a serious look.

"Cut the act Hermione it's not working anymore," He said gorgeous golden brown eyes piercing hers.

"What are you talking about Blaise?" She asked pretending to be confused as she starred at him.

He glared at her, "The cold act that's what, I can't take it anymore Hermione what's wrong with you lately?"

Hermione didn't know what to say as she starred at him for a moment then looked away back to the fire. She leaned her elbows on her lets running her hands through her hair.

He gave a loud sigh as he sat down beside her taking in Hermione's silence.

She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't tell him the reason why she had been acting so weird, the reason why she was so out of character. She just wasn't the same girl anymore.

"I know what ever happened over the summer has something to do with it," Blaise said suddenly.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his locking on his careful face.

"I'm not asking you to tell me what happened… but let me at least be your friend Hermione, let me help you for crying out loud, I hate seeing you like this," He said coldly frustration clearly showing.

"Blaise nothing's wrong-" She started but he cut her off.

"Cut the crap Hermione that won't work," He said glaring.

She glared back, "I'm fine Blaise, don't worry about me,"

She stood up trying to escape his caring eyes and words that she knew to be true, but she didn't want him to know that she was vulnerable. She was Hermione Granger, she didn't need anyone, but she knew deep down that was far from true.

But he stood up to taking a step towards her so they were face to face.

"Don't walk away from me," He said grabbing her hand in his.

She said nothing as she felt him come close. Hermione took a deep breath and instantly regretted it; his forest sent filling her lungs made her weak.

He put a hand to her face and made her meet his eyes.

"Blaise I… I can't talk to you about it," She said tears starting to prick at her eyes.

Blaise nodded understandingly, "I know but just let me in that's all I'm asking, I hate seeing you like this," He said as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

They stayed silent like that for a moment as he finally couldn't take it anymore; He brought her close and pressed his lips on hers.

Hermione froze for a moment not knowing what to do. She wanted so badly to just let him kiss her, let herself forget everything else for only a moment and just enjoy that someone cared about her. But she knew if she did it would only be leading him on, and she didn't feel that way about him, not as much as he did any way.

Her lips stayed un responding as he pulled away noticing her lack of affection.

He cursed under his breath, "I'm sorry Hermione I just lost control, I've wanted to do that for so long that I just…" He drifted off looking at Hermione, "I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head, "its ok Blaise… I'm just sorry I can't give you what you want. I don't feel that same spark you do," She said running her hands through his hair trying to comfort him.

He grabbed her wrist pulling out her hand from his hair putting it back by her side; he gave her a sad look.

"It's ok Hermione I understand… I won't bug you about it anymore," He said in a heart breaking voice as he let his arm go limp.

He gave her one more brief miserable look and turned to leave.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to watch him leave so she looked down letting a tear slip down her cheek, feeling terrible about herself.

She could hear his foot steps grow softer and softer until she couldn't hear them anymore. She let tears fall free range now as she sank back down into the green couch burying her face in her hands as she sobbed.

She was a terrible person and she knew it. She was selfish and inconsiderate of others feelings, but then again with a father like hers she never really knew how to care about other people or show affection.

She felt herself start to shake as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to calm herself down. She couldn't though; everything that was bottled up inside of her seemed to all be pouring out at once.

Hermione heard familiar steps come back into the room as they paused for a moment, probably shocked by the scene they were beholding. But the footsteps started toward her again a little more quickly than before. Hermione knew it was Blaise again coming back to apologize.

She didn't look at him as he came closer to her.

"Blaise just go away," She said through her tears.

But suddenly she was lifted up and crushed into his hard toned chest wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. But his sent was different than his usual; this one was a frosted musky smell that was even more entrancing than last time. His hands went to rubbing her back to get her to stop shaking.

"You're alright Hermione," He whispered in her ear.

Hermione stiffened, it wasn't Blaise's voice, she knew this voice all to well.

It was Malfoy.

She pulled back just far enough to look into his eyes to make sure it was him. He was gorgeous; his blonde hair was laying in a neat mess on his head. His dark grey eyes were looking into hers with emotion in them, something Hermione hadn't seen for a long time.

She looked at him for a moment as she wrapped her arms around him again letting him comfort her.

His soft hands ran through her thick hair trying to sooth her.

She wasn't sure how long they stood embracing each other but she had finally stopped shaking and started to breath normal again. She had laid her head on his shoulder exhausted from crying.

She didn't want to move but she knew that she had to untie herself from him sometime. So she let her arms come slowly down off of his shoulders pushing herself softly up right. She didn't dare meet his eyes but she forced herself to.

"Thank you Malfoy," She said meaning it.

She stood there for a moment looking into Malfoy's eyes to make sure he knew she was sincere. With one last look she stepped around him making her way toward the dorms to try to get some sleep.

"Granger?" Malfoy called softly,

She stopped at the second stair looking back at him.

"We'll get through this," He said looking her straight in the eye his face serious and unemotional.

But Hermione saw through the cold face, he was trying to comfort her.

She nodded giving him a small half smile as she turned around to head back up to her dorms for the night….


End file.
